


Changing the Conversation

by UsernameIsNotWitty



Series: Perspective [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameIsNotWitty/pseuds/UsernameIsNotWitty
Summary: A completely ludicrous premise that I had a blast writing.Harry and Ginny in the wake of her Birthday. Difficult times  and the Hogwarts crew, plus a gaggle of brand new friends, help Harry to look at the World and his future differently.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Terry Boot/Blaise Zabini
Series: Perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Changing the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> All primarily porn and PWP stories are a little bit absurd, when taken seriously.
> 
> But I REALLY leaned into it on this one.
> 
> Featuring Easter Eggs for:  
> -The Simpsons  
> -A 90s Country Superstar   
> -Almost Famous
> 
> If you're the first person to call one of these out, feel free to make a request for something for me to write. Because that sounds fun to me, and I really want to see if anyone appreciates the 90s Country one.
> 
> Seriously, this is meant to be a fun extension of a story I hadn't planned on continuing, so take 'er easy.

In the end, after cheating on the love of her life in a gangbang with five guys,  Ginny went out for pancakes and Bloody Marys with her new friend, desperate to put off the decisions she obviously had to make. She tried a little too hard to laugh and enjoy herself, but was still grateful for Monique's distracting presence.

And then, instead of going home and facing the music with Harry, she ran to Luna's flat. She knew her friend would be out of the country on yet another expedition, and had promised to salt her potted dirt anyway. As she showered, the full soreness of her body hit her, and she fought not to cry as she scrubbed the evidence of her debauchery from her skin and hair. Finally, feeling utterly spent, she toweled off and borrowed pajamas from her oldest friend, collapsing into her bed determined not to think again until morning. The smell of wildflowers brushing her nose gently.

***********************************

When she finally saw Harry the next day, she could tell he'd had a rough night. The worry streaked his face, and his relief was palpable as he hugged her at the door.

He pulled her in and sat her down, clearly desperate to ask what had happened, and just as clearly dreading her answer. Her guilt was almost unbearable, but she shouldered it as best she was able, and burst into genuine tears.

“I'm so sorry Harry!” she cried as he hugged her.

Harry, as she knew he would, consoled her gently. “Shhhh, it's okay Gin. You're okay.”

She sniffed thickly, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. “I just....I thought he was you Harry!” Which was her basis of truth for all the lies she had planned. It was even true, to an extent. She sniffled again, and he handed her a tissue. “After....Afterwards I realized how long it had been, and you hadn't drank anything, and you still hadn't turned back into yourself!” She went on, eyes on the floor in shame at the lie.

His hand stroked her back gently, but she could see the tension in his rigid body. “Did you...did you sleep with him?” He asked, every word a painful effort.

Her tears fell to the floor as she nodded, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. It would be pointless to correct him, and using accurate words to describe what had happened, that she had been fucked so utterly that she felt as if her mind had left her body, wouldn't change anything.

He sat back, but didn't take his hand away from her, and she knew what he was about to say was going to twist the knife in her chest.

“I'm so, so sorry Ginny.”

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. His gentle, reassuring touch and his compassion inflicting more pain than if he had treated her as she deserved. But her resolve to never tell him the truth held. This was her mistake, it was her pain to suffer, and burden to bear. It wouldn't be fair of her to hurt him like that just because she had made a stupid mistake, then lost control of herself.

She loved him too much to hurt him just to make herself feel better.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, as she started to settle down. “I mean,” he amended quickly, “I know you're not okay, okay. But are you physically hurt or anything?”

She blew her nose before she answered quietly. “I'm okay. He didn't hurt me.” She knew some it should have hurt, and might have, if her body hadn't already been overwhelmed with sensation and burning pleasure.

His hand still rested reassuringly on her back, but she knew he was struggling. Not that he would ever show it. She could feel as the tension built in the silence that followed, and she desperately hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions.

When he finally asked what she feared, she could barely hear him. “Was he good?”

Ginny knew this would be the most perilous part of the conversation. If she assured Harry he was better in bed, and she didn't enjoy herself with the other man, she figured he would know she was lying. If she told him the truth, that it had been the single most incredible and intense sexual experience of her life, and she had no idea how she would ever stop thinking about it...if she told him that, even without telling him about her multiple partners, and knowing early on that she was with someone who wasn't him....it would destroy him, and their relationship.

So she nodded, her eyes still on the floor in front of her. “Yes.” she croaked, then cleared her throat. “Yes, he was good.” She could feel his wince, and reminded herself she was being cruel to be kind.

“Did you...” he trailed off, unable to voice the question she knew would be coming. 

She nodded again. “A couple of times.” She lied, honestly having no idea just how many times she had orgasmed, and that she almost never had more than one with Harry.

“Was he bigger than me?” Despite everything, she still worked to not roll her eyes at that. Men. Honestly.

“A little bit.” She said, nearly choking on the size of the lie. Then she remembered a couple of the guys had only been a little bigger than Harry, and she chided herself for the thought.

She knew every question she answered was hurting him more, and she wished he would just stop asking, but she knew if he didn't get it all out now, it would eat away at him. So in a way, she was glad he asked.

“What, uh....what did you do with him?” Came the next faint question.

Still unable to look at him, she replied, “All the things we do.” Which might have wound up being the most honest answer she would give. It just hid the list of things she had done with them that she never had with Harry. Likely a much, much longer list.

“Nothing else?” He pressed. “None of the new things you've wanted to try, or have liked more than I do?”

“He, um, he spanked me.” She said, not trying to hide her blush.

“Like, before?” He asked thickly.

She shook her head minutely. “During. While he...while he took me from behind.”

“Did you like it?” He nearly whispered to her, too aware it had been one of the things he had been unwilling to do with her.

“It was okay.” She answered, a little amazed that she wasn't even sure of she was lying or not, as being spanked had barely even registered among all the other intense sensations of her night.

“Anything else?” He asked, sounding as if he hoped her answer was no.

She shuffled her feet on the floor, knowing she had to maintain the careful balance she had managed to walk so far. She needed something else, something more, but not too much, and she finally chose something that she thought would work. “He...he wanted me to suck him after every time I finished.”

“And how many times was that?” Came the immediate query in a flat tone.

“Three or four.” She admitted, quietly. “But we, um, finished at the same time on the last one.” She finally managed to look up at Harry to see his eyes go wide.

“Shit Gin, I just realized...were you...safe?” He asked, looking terrified.

“I'm okay,” she replied with a nod. “I went to see a mediwitch this morning, and there's nothing to worry about.” Which was true, although the woman had asked with an arched, knowing look if she needed any potions for soreness, which she had gratefully accepted. “He,” she paused, “He never finished inside of me. Only in my mouth, and on my back.” Ginny said, as she decided he didn't need to know about having to scrub semen off of every part of her, and out of her hair.

His body sagged in relief as she told him she was not at risk of anything, and he looked away as she finished her description. A long silence built between them again before he finally asked,

“Was he better than me, Gin?'

She was well prepared for this question, and her answer was as honest as she could make it. “Honestly Harry,” she saw him draw himself up to brace for the impact, “some of it was better with him. The physical stuff.” She leaned towards him as she tried to connect and make him understand her words. “But a relationship is more than physical. And just because our sex life isn't the greatest doesn't change the way I feel about you.”

But she knew if she told him the actual truth, it would change the way he felt about her.

He hugged her then, gently, and she gratefully leaned into him. She loved the warmth and security of his embrace, and was more than willing to let the guilt eat away at her if it meant not hurting him with the truth.

******************************

Ginny knew things would be bumpy for a while, but was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events in the weeks that followed her birthday. After treating her as if she was one bump away from exploding for about a week, Harry started to get back to his old self. They joked, and laughed, and seemed to all the world like a happy young couple. Ginny did her best to clamp down on the guilt when she was around him, not helped at all by the fact that she had met up with Monique a few times for coffee or food, and she had inevitably asked her to go to a party, or a club.

Ginny refused, of course, but as her and Harry's sex life seemed to pick up where it had left off, she couldn't help but fantasize about that night.

Then one night, as she closed her eyes with Harry pressed tightly to her front as he thrust, an image of a massive dark cock thrusting into her appeared in her head unbidden. The memory shocked Ginny to her core, racking her with pleasure, and she moaned loudly as she came. Her behavior ultimately set Harry off as well, and she felt him jerk and spasm inside of her with a quiet groan as he finished.

“Wow, Gin.” He said as he looked at her in amazement. “That was incredible!”

She nodded, feeling ashamed at what had caused her reaction, but pleased it was good for both of them.

“Was that because of what I was doing with my hands?” Harry asked her.

Ginny had no idea what he had been doing with his hands, lost in her own fantasy. So she guessed, and replied, “Mmhmm. I love it when you pull yourself into me like that.”

He smiled as he flopped down next to her, content smile on his face.

Ginny tried to leverage that moment into getting him to lose control more when they were together, but had limited success. No matter what she said, or did, or tried, he could never quite keep up with what she wanted. With how she wanted him to take her.

Until one morning when she woke up to a cold bed where Harry should have been.

He made excuses that night, said he was called into work early, but she didn't believe him. Still, she let it go, knowing she was in no position to judge, and thought he might just need some time to work through things. But a few days went by, and he was still cold to her, indifferent, and she saw flashes of anger. So her fear began to build. She figured he must have known she was lying about her birthday. About everything.

And as suddenly as his behavior had changed, the old Harry was back. He cooked dinner and laughed with her. He held her hand when they walked together. And the gleam was back in his eyes when he looked at her. She was relieved to see him act himself again, but the knot of worry didn't seem to want to dissipate.

*************************

Ginny was seated at her small desk in Holyhead, grateful to be an intern for the team she hoped to be playing for next season. Or so she told herself as she mindlessly stamped and shuffled completely pointless paperwork. She knew if she hurried and finished she could spend a few minutes watching the team fly drills before the mid-morning meeting.

Her ruminations on the appropriate gratitude towards gainful employment were interrupted by a post owl delivering a large box to her cubicle. She looked at it curiously and said, “Deliveries are supposed to go to the main office, you know that.”

“Hoot.” Came the reply, implying she was foolish to be questioning such a regal and intelligent creature. Or that it was about to crap on her desk. Ginny was never sure with owls.

In either case, she reached forward and saw a card with her name on it affixed to the front of the white box, so with a rueful smile, relieved the creature of its burden.

“Oooo, what'd you get? What'd you get?” Came the expected voice of her neighbor, another young lady who had decided to stick around and work for the team office after her own dreams of playing had exhausted themselves.

“I'm not sure, nosy Nancy” she replied with a nasal inflection and a wide smirk that caused the other girl to laugh. “I guess we'll find out.”

She plucked the card off the box and smiled as it magicked itself open, now knowing it was something from Harry. That was one of his favorite tricks. As she pulled out the card and opened it to read, she felt the smile on her face widen a little more.

“What's it say?” Came the friendly, impatient voice.

“Harry planned a special Halloween night for us!” She replied excitedly. “He got me a costume to wear and arranged everything! We're meeting at a hotel suite tonight.” She went on as she opened the box, eyes first catching the hotel keycard before the outfit in front of her registered.

“Damn,” came the suddenly shocked voice of Nancy as she looked at Ginny's costume, “I hope those plans of his are private!”

Ginny blushed as she agreed, secretly thrilled at the message Harry had sent her, and vibrating with excitement for the night ahead, believing he was finally breaking out of his comfort zone. The thought that it would be strange for him to want to celebrate on Halloween never occurred to her.

**************************

Ginny stepped off the lift carefully, bare leg swishing under her long coat despite the warmth of the hotel hallway. The long ride up to the top floor of the hotel had given her plenty of time to remember the last time she had ridden up on a lift, and the night that had followed. She only hoped that this night with Harry would be memorable as well.

Striding carefully down the hallway, she was surprised at how few doors there were, counting the numbers up as she went before she realized her destination was at the end of the hall. She heard muted music from somewhere, as she pulled the keycard from her coat pocket, and her heart hammered along with the beat as she slid it into the door, and twisted the handle to enter after it beeped.

The area she stepped into would have to be described as a foyer, something she didn't think existed in hotel rooms. The only exit from the area, besides the door she had just entered through, was a large archway, obscured by a shimmering plane that seemed to hold back the shimmering lights and music on the other side. Curious despite herself, Ginny shrugged off her overcoat and took a few clacking steps in her heels to throw it onto a chair by the door. Taking one last look in the mirror to ensure she looked her best, she resolved to have a conversation with Harry about what comprised a 'sexy' outfit versus what made her look like a stripper.

What had started out life as a Hogwarts uniform had been twisted into a sinful caricature of debauchery. The tiny sheer oxford she wore tied under her breasts offered just enough support to present her perky chest beautifully. The expanse of toned, bare midriff ended at a pleated skirt short enough to be considered a belt, with the white lace of her thong peeking out from underneath, and as she turned, she had to admire how it sat on top of the swell of her toned arse, concealing almost nothing. The white stockings were a depraved imitation of her old knee high socks, the bows at the top, high on her thighs, adding an extra splash of lust. And if wearing all that didn't do enough to make her feel like she belonged spinning on a pole, the absurd 'Mary-Janes' strapped onto her feet definitely would. She was proud to be able to walk on the platformed heel that added at least 6” to her height, and suddenly very impressed by the women who had to dance in the damn things.

Ginny took some initiative on the final touches, digging her old red and gold tie out of her trunk and tying it loosely around her bare neck to dangle between her breasts, and putting her hair up in two pigtails, braided to fall to her shoulders with bows to match her stockings.

She took one last look at the devilish creature in the mirror, and turned to strut her way to Harry, determined to have a wild night.

As she slid through the barrier with a flash of light, she blinked to clear her eyes, and the scene in front of her resolved itself to completely befuddle her.

Her brain tried desperately to catch up, but was still stuck in neutral when she heard Harry's slurred voice yell over the music, “Hey everybody! Ginny's here!”

A round of inebriated cheers greeted her as she looked around the huge room in horror, and tried to back up through the barrier to escape their attention. Only to have her arse bump into the now solid wall of magic.

She saw more than a few of the men in the room, most of whom she recognized easily, eyeing her hungrily, but most were focused on their partners instead.

Dean, sporting a long purple coat and matching hat with a zebra feather, was reclined comfortably in an armchair, drink in one hand, gyrating arse in the other, as he looked with a smile between the gorgeous, naked girl giving him a lap dance, and his ex who looked like she was dressed to do the same.

Dr. Dennis Creevy had a 'sexy French maid' laid out on one of the counters, her legs wrapped around his head as her back arched, presumably in pleasure.

The matching Red and Blue Princesses of Parvati and Padma were bent over a couch side by side, hands clasped, and their frilly skirts hiked up as they were pounded from behind by two guys Ginny remembered as being their boyfriends. Both wore blue overalls and gigantic fake mustaches, although one wore a red shirt and hat, the other green.

Poor Terry Boot was trapped in a corner by two dancers still in their outfits. He cowered in terror and covered his eyes as one bent over and shook her arse at him, the other doing the same with her impressive chest, hands behind her head.

To her astonishment, Neville was absolutely railroading an athletic redhead who wore a dress made out of leaves over green stockings. He looked at her with a feral grin before he turned back to his partner and kicked up his intensity another notch, much to the girl's pleasure. Ginny tried very hard not to think about the implications of  _ that. _

Hannah Abbott and a gaggle of Hufflepuffs crowded around a stage featuring two men in underwear as insignificant as Ginny’s own, their tanned, shiny bodies causing the gang of sexy fairies to hoot and cheer with every gyration.

Everywhere she looked she found her former classmates engaged in wanton sexual acts, and the room was full of moans, groans, and slapping skin. And there was a lot of room, and a lot of bodies.

Ginny forcefully tore her eyes away from Romilda Vane wildly riding a muscular man while stroking another, and finally managed to focus on her boyfriend. Who was currently guiding the raven haired head of an absolutely gorgeous Cho Chang as she worshipped his cock, kneeling at his feet in elaborate black lingerie with a tail and cat ears.

“What the hell Harry!?” She shouted angrily at him as she tottered over. “What the hell is this?" She shook with rage as she made sense of what was happening. "Some sort of punishment for what happened on my birthday?”

He grinned the grin of the inebriated back at her, eyes darting down to watch Cho placing open mouthed kisses on his shaft. “And what did happen on your birthday, Ginny?” He asked, speech slurred but a sinister gleam in his eye. His red and black smoking jacket was open, dark trousers around his ankles to give Cho access.

She stuttered in response, feeling completely out of sorts and crossed her arms across her chest uncomfortably. “I told you Harry” she said, feeling disconnected from the surreal scene she found herself in.

“Did you?” He asked, cheery voice belying the anger she now saw in his eyes. Eyes that fluttered shut as Cho hollowed her cheeks on him, rolling her head as she stared up at him in adoration. “In that case: to answer your earlier question, this is 'Trick or Treat'. It is Halloween after all.” He smiled at her again as he continued, “I thought it would be a nice Treat for all the guys who used to wank about you in the showers to get to see you in what was undoubtedly your number one, most wanted fantasy. The slutty schoolgirl outfit.”

Ginny's eyes burned with anger and shame as she felt the stares on her, and saw Cho's mocking look as she continued to pleasure her boyfriend in front of her.

“And the Trick, it turns out, was done a couple of weeks ago. By you, actually.” His smile would have put Riddle to shame when he called out, “Hey Dean, jump to your favorite part!”

Dean gave Harry a thumbs up in reply before he picked up a remote and pointed it at the wall he was facing. Suddenly, some of the sounds of sex dropped out of the room, and the lights flashed faster. Ginny turned to see the wall that had been directly behind her when she entered, having not noticed it, had been turned into one giant screen for a projector they had set up.

And as the video began to play again, she heard her own voice whine out, “Oh Merlin, you're in my arse!” and what must have been her squealing before she panted, “Oh Merlin, your cock is in my arse!”

The camera panned up to the grinning face of the man who had then been sliding himself into her, and he gave the camera a laughing smile with a big 'thumbs up' before it panned back down to show him stretching her outrageously as she moaned for him.

She looked back at Harry in absolute horror to see the fire in his eyes as he watched her reaction.

“H...How?” She asked.

Harry groaned and smiled down at Cho, taking a second to say, “God Cho, you are absolutely incredible at that” before he looked back to her with a hard gaze. “Dean...you remember him, right? Ex boyfriend? I know it's hard because of how many guys you've fucked since him, but that's him right there.” He said, pointing. “Give Ginny a wave Dean!” He called, and laughed at his own behavior as the other man waved with a cheeky smile. “Dean's a big fan of something called 'Kazaa' which is a 'Peer to Peer File Sharing System'....Yea, me neither,” He said to Ginny's bewildered look at his strange answer. “Anyway, it's a computer thing, and he uses it to look at porn.”

“And download pirated movies!” Dean called over.

“And download pirated movies,” Harry parroted before he continued with a groan and another glance at a cheekily smiling Cho. “Anyways,” he pressed on, “Dean happened to see a movie file being shared like crazy that was titled 'Redhead Teen Slut Destroyed by Five Big Black Cocks' and thought to himself, 'Hey, that sounds like a fun movie.'” Harry shrugged, “I mean, he obviously has a thing for redheads, and you're clearly a slut, so I guess he planned on thinking about you while he had a good tug watching it.” His smile was as cruel as she had ever seen. “But to his surprise, it  _ was _ you getting destroyed by five big black cocks. And Dean, because he's a standup bloke who looks out for his friends, very gently broached the topic with me after a few pints.” Harry looked bashful for a minute, “I didn't believe him, of course, knowing there was no way you could ever do something like that, let alone behind my back. But then he showed me the video, and there was obviously no doubt.” Harry's eyes lit up as he looked over her shoulder. “Oh, this is my favorite part, watch!”

Ginny turned, unable to stop watching the plane crash in progress. She saw herself folded up on the chair as she was pounded in the arse, not even remembering the spanking she was now witness to. She was clearly trying to hold on as she came screaming, quickly followed by the sight of her having another cock shoved deep into her mouth as she was fucked forward onto it. A moment later the two men were pulling out of her to stroke themselves, before absolutely covering her with their come. The camera drew in on her dripping face and vacant eyes as she absently licked her lips, gasping for breath, then backed up to show her back, arse, and bunched up dress streaked with white as her body gaped in front of the camera. Both rooms, real, and on the screen, cheered as they watched.

Ginny turned from the video in rage and shame to see Harry smirking at her. “I'm also a big fan of you getting throat fucked while the blonde licks you to orgasm, but that's not on for a while still.” He said, then answered her confused look, “we've got it running on a loop.”

She hissed in anger at him as she said, “I don’t care how many times you’ve played it, you need to take it down. Now!” 

“Take it down, like, off the wall? Stop playing it?” He asked slowly.

“I don’t want anyone to see it!” She shrieked at him, drawing a few looks.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think you get it Gin, it’s not my video. Dean found it on the internet.” 

Ginny was nearly hysterical by this point. “So get it off from there!”

“I can’t.” He said simply. “I can’t take it down, and neither can anyone else.” He looked at her panicked face before he went on. “Besides, the original file was downloaded a bunch...like…”

“Three hundred thousand times!” Came Dean’s super helpful shout, still parked in his chair, now with a head bobbing in his lap.

“So there’s probably a million people who have watched that video. And that was just the original. This version is known as a 'supercut' of all the best moments. Apparently the more popular videos get those.” Harry said simply, enjoying the look of horror on her face. “But hey, look on the bright side,” He said in a chipper tone, “At least you know all your friends are sexual deviants too!” 

Ginny’s head spun, and she fought the need to sit down. Her brain latched onto anything logical it could see, and she asked in a very abrupt and strange segue, “Where did all these people come from?” in disbelief.

“Oh, I had to hire a bunch of them.” He answered matter-of-factly. “It's actually really hard to find women who are big enough sluts to fuck a bunch of complete strangers for free.” He went on, eyes digging into hers at the implied insult. "Men, eh, I hired some dancers for the ladies, and it's not like I'll have to pay them extra for anything that happens."

Ginny reeled back as if slapped. “Harry, what the hell is this?”

"This is Harry's First Annual 'Fuck It! It's Halloween' Party!" His grin was too wide, unhinged. "Because we're a bunch of fucking teenagers who had to fight a fucking war to save a bunch of really shitty people. And we owe it to every single person who didn't make it to live our fucking asses off!"

The room cheered wildly at his impromptu speech, and glasses emptied in celebration. 

"And" he went on, "Halloween has sucked for me, personally. So I thought it was appropriate to throw a party demonstrating just how screwed up I am from Halloweens past."

"But," Ginny asked quietly, "What does that mean for us, Harry?"

"Us?" He asked, disbelief and anger prominent in his voice. "There is no 'us'. Maybe there never should have been." He sighed, and she saw some of the Harry she loved in his eyes. "Gin, can you honestly say you even know who you are? Because I sure as shite realized I don't know who I am" he threw his hands up dramatically, "I could be gay and in love with your brother for all I know!"

Cho looked up in amusement at that statement, which was doubly impressive as her mouth and throat were very busy with just how much he was enjoying her ministrations. Harry looked down as she quirked an eyebrow at him, and he made a 'sshh' gesture as he patted her on the cheek with a conspiratorial wink. How she managed to giggle cutely before she went back to sucking him from tip to base, Ginny would never know. But she had to admit the girl looked devastating when she held him as deep as she could, then winked back up at him when she gagged. And even that was sexy.

Ginny huffed and cleared her throat to get his attention back. "So what now? You've embarrassed me, shamed in front of everyone I know. Showed them what a slut I am? Showed me the whole world has seen me doing  _ that! _ ” She pointed at the screen, which had jumped to the beginning of the night and showed her face on the mirror, leg up on the bench and clearly being posed for the camera as the biggest cock she had ever seen split her wide open. She tore herself away from the sight of her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned. “Now I go to our flat, pack my things and go back to the Burrow and we never see each other again? Is that it?" She panted, near tears, whether from anger or sorrow or shame, she couldn't tell.

"Gin, you and I are going to be in a fucking wedding together whenever your brother gets his head out of his arse." Harry said, and her heart leapt with hope, "So we have a boatload of shite to work through with each other so we don't wind up ruining every single Weasley family event until one of us dies." He groaned as Cho continued to work him, then he shook himself and looked at Ginny again. "But we are, without a doubt, done.” Her heart fell as the last of her hope died out. “Which is why I hope you'll stay."

"What?" Came the flat response from the redhead. 

"I've got more than a little anger to work through, and you seem more than capable of handling it" he said, indicating the screen where she was shrieking in orgasm as she was violently fucked from behind into a headboard, her hands grasping at the hard surface. "I figure, what better way to get past my resentment?" Her brain stalled as she realized the video was being played out of order, having not understood his previous word, 'supercut'.

Ginny watched herself collapse on screen, and remembered the impossible pleasure of that night, and started feeling excited for the first time as she looked around the current room and saw all the eyes fixed on her larger than life self. Screen Ginny was pulled roughly away from the headboard, still moaning as she shook in pleasure, and she watched as she was rolled over onto her back, one of the smirking men grabbing her legs and shoving them roughly up and back, bending her in half to the cheers and heckles of that room. Strong arms pushed her knees into the bed, which rolled her hips up and left her tilted towards the man’s. The camera zoomed in to show the head of a massive cock splitting her sex wide, her body being stretched incredibly as the massive shaft was pressed into her. The Ginny on the screen wore the same look of amazement at the sight as everyone currently watching, and she saw a lot of glances coming her way as they listened to her moan. 

Despite everything, she still found it to be an incredibly arousing sight, and she had to tear her eyes away from the video and all the new angles it offered. She desperately wanted to fix things with Harry, but feared what he wanted in recompense. 

"So you want me to stay and be everyone's toy to fuck?" She asked angrily.

He groaned again, and she could tell he was getting closer. So could Cho, apparently, as she changed her approach to stretch out and enhance his pleasure a while longer, tongue tracing the bottom of his length and back onto his bollocks. "If you stay, you can do, or not do, whatever you want. The same as everyone else here." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "But if you stay, I would like to do some things with you that I'm actually going to be first at." 

She must have looked confused, and Harry sighed before he elaborated. "You know Dean, right? Your ex?" Harry turned and shouted theatrically, "Say 'Hi' Dean!"

A hand went up and waved from behind a very well endowed woman bouncing enthusiastically as Dean's voice called out from behind her, "Hi Dean!" The tired joke earned him mixed cheers and boos, along with a rude gesture from Harry, and at least one thong thrown in his general direction.

"Dean was the first guy you did most things with, including being the first guy you had sex with." Harry said, and she tilted her head for him to continue. "Some random bloke you'd not even met and who's name you don't know was the first to fuck you in the arse." Harry said in a voice still laced with anger, "So if I want to be your 'first' anything, and my idiotic Male pride tells me that I do, we're going to have to get creative." 

She had no clue what to say, so she waited him out.

"In a minute, or whenever she wants to really, because she is fucking amazing at this. Like the best I've ever felt in my life amazing," Harry panted for a second and Ginny saw the smug look Cho shot her before Harry spoke again. "Seriously, wow. I mean I guess it's really impressive you can fit two feet of cock in you at once," he lifted his chin towards the screen where she was on her hands and knees on the floor. One guy had a hand fisted in her hair as he fucked her open mouth hard enough to bounce his heavy testicles off her drool covered chin. The other had a bruising hold on one pale hip as he smacked her arse red and hammered himself into her. The 'two feet of cock' comment may have been an exaggeration, but as Ginny watched herself alternate between choking for air and screaming in pleasure, she knew it wasn't far off. "But Cho has me feeling like a King in mid-flight." He finally finished nonsensically. 

"Anyway," Harry said with a shake, drawing their attention back to him, "I want to be the first guy who's come you clean up. With your mouth." He stormed right through, trying to hide his blush. "I know it's kind of weak, but it's the first thing I thought of." He paused, then shivered and looked down at the girl making him start to tremble. "And because Cho has been so spectacular, I think it's only fair for her to decide where I finish."

Ginny started to object before Cho had even teased her way off of Harry, but she still heard the kneeling girl say, "How about on the floor?"

"Well that's not very nice Cho," Harry said in an overblown chiding tone before he turned to Ginny. "You have to watch out for this one, she's got a vicious streak."

Cho faked a fierce look at him, and snapped her teeth at his shaft playfully, only to affect an affronted look when he swung it into her cheek.

"How about, because we're all friends here, we say Cho has to choose someplace involving her for me to finish? I mean, it's really only fair considering how hard she's worked on me so far."

Cho smiled and said, "sounds fair" as she went right back to pleasuring him, but with a new urgency. Ginny looked at Harry, then around the room to see almost every eye was on the three of them, even as many moved in pairs and groups, moaning their pleasure. And behind it all she heard the rhythmic slapping of skin, and her own voice screaming, "Oh gods! I'm coming! Fuck, yes, don't stop! Fuck me harder! Yes, yes, I'm coming!" 

She looked to Harry and nodded in resignation, hearing Cho hum in pleasure around him as she wondered what the hell she had just gotten herself into. 

Cho's eyes turned from cunning to pleading in an instant as she made up her mind and switched to focus on Harry again. Her gaze was locked on his as she hollowed her cheeks against his shaft, and her tongue peeked out sporadically as she bobbed her head, a testament to how hard she was working him. Everything she did screamed that she was desperate for him to come, and Harry put a hand on the wall to support himself as he stared. Ginny saw his knees start to shake, and Cho buried her face on him, waiting for his eyes to focus on her again. The instant they did, she moaned sinfully around him, and Harry gasped as his body shook with orgasm.

"Oh my god Cho…" He panted out as she drew back, still moaning around the head of his shaft as his hips bucked involuntarily. And still, the kneeling girl found a way to let Ginny know she was smirking at her as she gave her a wink.

Ginny was shocked by the force of Harry's reaction, despite herself, and had no doubts about Harry's truthfulness regarding the asian girl's skills. She watched, annoyed, as Harry groaned his way through his orgasm, looking at Cho in wonder as his eyes cleared. "Holy Shite Cho…" he breathed out, still trembling as she finally sealed her lips tight, and drew completely off of him. 

She rose more gracefully from her knees than Ginny thought possible, and looked stunning as she met Harry's eyes, the charmed tail of her lingerie 'costume' affixed to the triangle of her thong sweeping playfully from side to side and drawing all eyes to her. She turned to Ginny and took two supremely elegant steps towards the redhead, who was shocked into paralysis as the girl's intentions struck her. Cho's tight lipped, impish grin grew as she looked up at Ginny, the platformed heels putting the redhead on a pedestal above the other girl, despite her own stilettos. A slim hand circled Ginny's waist, another drifted around the back of her neck and pulled her face down, Cho's lithe body barely concealed by the black outfit as their bodies pressed together. 

And then Cho's lips met Ginny's disbelieving mouth, and she felt herself slipping into depravity, wanting to make it all up to Harry, she justified to herself. The dark, quiet voice inside of her whispered to Ginny that she could be the center of attention again. Make everyone want her. Be sexy, wild, and desired. 

At the barest of touches from Cho's tongue on her lips, Ginny's body reacted without asking permission from her brain. She leaned down into the kiss, sweeping her tongue into Cho's mouth and tasting the sticky, saltiness of Harry as she did. She felt Cho grin as Ginny's arms slipped around her, pressing them tighter as she swallowed thickly, lips and tongue still warring for control. Ginny heard Cho's soft hum against her after she swallowed as well, and suddenly, Ginny understood  _ exactly  _ why Harry was so enamored with this girl's mouth. 

She had no idea what happened, feeling like a fumbling teenager again, but whatever Cho did, Ginny wanted more of it. She felt a tongue trace her top lip when she bit down gently on her bottom. Her hands tightened at the swirl of the same tongue when their lips had joined again. She could feel her body responding, her breath speeding up as the kiss went on, but she couldn't even consider ending it. When Cho pulled away gently, Ginny followed her and kissed her jaw, trailing down her neck. She realized that their sloppy kiss had left Harry's come sliding down the girl's neck to her chest, and she eagerly followed the path with her tongue, hearing Cho gasp and clutch at her as she licked the girl's cleavage, not noticing the hard nipples pressing through black lace. She kissed her way back up the other side of Cho's neck as she straightened, finally reclaiming the girl's mouth and kissing her frantically. Ginny's mind eventually began to clear, and she realized what she had done. As she reluctantly ended the kiss and slid back from her, Cho reached up and wiped a spot from Ginny's cheek, before sliding the finger between her lips for the girl to suck. As she complied, dark eyes meeting her partner's, she became aware of the volume of cheering in the room, and chants of "Potter! Potter!" 

Harry looked stuck between amazed and proud, a wide smile on his face. He smiled as a voice yelled out from the room, "You're the  _ man _ Harry!"

Ginny looked at Cho with a sheepish smile, the older girl giving her a wickedly superior look back, but as the cheering wound down, she was curious as to what Harry had done to earn the acclaim while she and Cho were occupied.

The sexy nurse of Hannah Abbott walked up to them one hip at a time, her body still swaying as she squared up to talk to the pair. She took in Ginny's confusion before she smiled and shook her head.

"Wondering what all the cheering is about?" She asked as she handed her a shot glass, and answered at Ginny's nod. "Harry just got two of the most wanked-about girls in Hogwarts to snog each other, sharing his come, while standing in a crowded room wearing peak male-fantasy outfits." She smiled at the two of them, "He has now been officially registered in 'Hogwarts, A History' as a school hero." She gave each of the girls a flirty smile, "And I'll be damned if some of the girls didn't enjoy it a little too much too!" She finished with a laugh. 

Clapping each of them on the shoulder, she walked over and handed Harry another small glass with a grin at his widely smiling face. He took it with a nod of thanks before he leapt onto a chair which wobbled precariously. Throwing back his shot, he tossed his now empty glass carelessly towards the wall and raised his arms as he shouted, "I am a golden god!" The delighted room screaming along with him in his wake.

Ginny, feeling utterly lost, and shocked to find she was still embracing Cho, watched as he gracelessly hopped down and walked over to the pair with a manic grin. As he reached them, he smiled right past them and waved to 'The Flying Foxes' as the three chasers from his first year walked out of one of the bedrooms in their matching red and gold cheerleader costumes, playfully bantering with the three absurdly fit men wearing matching skin-tight shorts, bow-ties, and nothing else, who followed closely behind them. 

Her mind was still spinning when she was further shocked to hear a completely scandalized voice call her name. As she whipped her head around out of reflex, her jaw dropped open in astonishment as she watched Monique saunter over to her, looking outrageously sexy in tiny shorts held up by bright red suspenders, and a matching red fireman's helmet. Her abundant chest jiggled and swayed as she walked, wide red elastic not quite always covering her nipples. Ginny found herself rubbing her thighs together at the thought of having so much constant stimulation.

"I don't hear from you for a week," she started in, "and then when I finally see you again, it's in the arms of another woman!?" Her attempted stern demeanor failed as she broke into a wide smile and stepped in to hug Ginny as Cho drifted back. "I've gotta say," she went on as she looked Cho up and down, "at least you've got good taste!" She finished with another hug.

Ginny stood, staring at her friend, unable to form words. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry's completely over-the-top smile, which ratcheted up to new levels of obnoxiousness when Monique went on. "Why didn't you tell me you were hired for this? Have you performed yet?" She nodded towards the raised platform with two poles. One that supported a twirling blonde, the other abandoned as the girl knelt and put her elbows on the stage to shake her arse at the small group watching. Apparently the performers were quick to swap out and enjoy the party as well.

Ginny felt her face heat up in shame at the blonde's guileless questions, and determinedly ignored Harry. At that moment, Ginny and Monique made an appearance on screen together, drawing both their attention as they lay entwined. Ginny quickly downed her shot.

"I'm still not sure what was the best part of that night," Monique said slyly. "How much my rates for appearances have gone up since, or getting to be with you." She finished with a wink and a smile, missing Ginny's wince. "Of course, the cut with mostly you in it has been what they've been playing here tonight. Maybe now that we're both here our generous host," she gave Harry a saucy wink, "will put the full version on." She noticed that Harry's gaze had lingered on the two of them, both in the foreground and the background, so Monique stepped into Ginny's space, swaying gently as the tips of their breasts brushed together. The look on her face was pure, desperate want as she stared into the redhead's eyes, leaning in. Ginny stared, dumbstruck as Monique's lips breathed against hers for the briefest moment before she ghosted them up her jaw as their hands entwined. She put her cheek against Ginny's, pushing the frozen girl to look at Harry, who was slack-jawed as his eyes bounced between their faces, clasped hands, and everything else Monique was offering him.

Ginny was still frozen when Monique broke the pose with a blown kiss to Harry, and just laughed as she gave Ginny's bare arse a playful squeeze when she said, "Take it easy on the party favors, luv, there's a lot of night left still." She stepped away and turned to go when she glanced up to the screen, and then back at Ginny. The video had phased to show Ginny from behind, kneeling up high over a pair of bent legs as a foot of thick, dark cock pistoned up into her, flesh clapping as her perfect arse, covered with red handprints, bounced with every thrust. Her back was straight, shoulders tight as she stroked the men standing to each side of her on the bed, alternating between sucking them, and shrieking in pleasure. Merlin, she barely even  _ remembered  _ that.

"Then again," Monique said wryly, "you don't strike me as someone who lacks endurance." She gave her arse another squeeze, licked her lips towards Harry, and sauntered away again.

Ginny watched her go, stupefied, and turned to Harry's obnoxious face. "Shut up Harry." She said, and continued with a hint of a grin before he could object, "I know you didn't say anything. But shut up your stupid face." 

He howled with laughter as she tried not to join in, and looked around at the madness surrounding her again. 

The Harry she loved spoke to her after a moment, "I hope you'll stay."

"So you can all humiliate me all night?" She snapped back. 

"To have an out of control party with a bunch of friends who are all as fucked up as we are." He countered, then conceded, "And yes, as your  _ friends _ , it is our duty to give you a hard time for  **cheating** on the savior of the  **world** with 5 guys at once, and unintentionally landing as a porn superstar as a result."

Ginny buried her face in her hands as she tried not to cry. Or laugh. But when the laughter broke through, overcome by the absurdity of it all, she felt a lot better. And she looked up at Harry in thanks, getting a nod back. 

Harry let the moment pass without comment, before he said, "You can leave now if you'd like. Or stay, and be screwed up with the rest of your deranged friends, no obligations. Your choice." He slapped someone on the back as they handed him a drink, drained most of it in one go, and finally finished his speech, "But." He said, and his smile was back, "If you stay, you  _ have _ to keep the shoes on. And the stockings. And the skirt." He smiled at her as he finished his drink. "And the tie can definitely stay. And the hair  _ has _ to stay." He finally said, "Because, Holy Shite, does that look work for you."

She shot him an amused smirk as she shook her head and tried not to preen at his compliment. "So I'm allowed to take my top off, which is see-through anyway." She asked.

"Yep!" He said happily, "And your knickers too," he added. "But with some of the guys walking around here almost naked, I figured those wouldn't be on much longer anyway."

"Bastard." She said darkly, and got a happy nod back.

"But, if you do stay" he said, heat creeping into his voice as his eyes raked her body, "I hope you'll find some time for me."

"Plans for me, Harry?" She asked, surprised at the heat in her voice, spurred on by the naked want in his eyes. He nodded.

"Such as?" 

Harry looked over her shoulder before meeting her eyes, and she heard the telltale sounds of herself getting annihilated by a huge cock before she heard her own screaming voice declaring what a slut she was, and begged to be fucked harder in the arse.

She shuddered as she thought of making Harry lose control like that, and took a step towards him without a thought.

"Later." He said, looking around. "It's going to be a long night, and if you play your cards right, we might even be friendly at the end of it." He started to wander towards the bar, and she wondered if he was going to be upright if he kept drinking the way he was. "For now," he said over his shoulder, "It looks like Seamus is hogging all the strippers again, so there's an empty pole over there with your name on it."

He waved cheerily back at her two fingered salute. 

****************

As it turned out, Ginny was a pretty terrible stripper. Dancing well proved to be nearly impossible in shoes she could barely even walk in, but the second Monique saw her spinning on that pole, she was on the stage like a shot.

So while Ginny may not have been a  _ good _ stripper, she proved to be an incredibly popular one. And that despite the fact that she didn't remove even a single article of clothing during their entire 'performance.' It evidently went a long way towards being successful if roughly half the audience had longstanding fantasies about a particular dancer.

That Monique's suspenders hung down from the waist of her shorts, and she spent most of her time plastered to Ginny also helped. Her blatant groping of the 'slutty schoolgirl' as they swayed and ground against one another simply put them over the top.

The pair slapped down many a request for lapdances as they left the stage to a huge round of applause, hand in hand. The sincere offer of body glitter from one of the Male dancers had them both near tears as they tumbled into a chair, laughing, one big tangle of sexy limbs.

Ginny was immediately aware of just how little both of them wore, and how hot Monique's body felt against hers, especially in contrast to the cold of the leather pressing against her bare skin. She sat looking at her laughing friend, enchanted by her blue eyes and easy smile. Her pink lips sparkled, and Ginny found herself fixated on them as she leaned forward. 

"Holy shite! Is that a sexy Margaret Thatcher!?" shattered the moment, as Ginny followed her gaze to see a gray haired, pearl necklace wearing young lady shoving a laughing Leanne's face into her generous chest, as Katie Bell watched in open mouthed amazement. 

Their eyes met as they giggled, and Ginny couldn't help but be drawn in again, looking anywhere for an escape. "Aren't you going to pull your suspenders back up?" She finally asked.

"Nah, they're starting to chafe." She said, then turned a sly glance to Ginny. "But feel free to cover me up if I'm making you  _ uncomfortable _ ." The blonde teased. "I know you don't have much clothing to spare, so you'd have to use your hands. Or your mouth." Her blue eyes were dark with desire, and Ginny froze as she looked at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen up close.

"Oh, c'mon!" Monique blurted out in frustration. "How the hell can the girl who did that" she gestured to the screen where Ginny saw herself being fucked literally upside down, her head and shoulders the only thing touching the floor as she was mercilessly pounded (and she would have thought she was unconscious during that if not for the desperate cries for more she heard from her own mouth) "How can the girl who did that in front of a room full or men be so goddam indecisive!?"

And with that outburst, she leaned in and kissed Ginny for all she was worth. Ginny hesitated for the barest fraction of a second before she responded, suddenly too aware of Monique's soft skin pressed up against her, and the taste of champagne on her tongue. 

Ginny lost herself completely in Monique. Nothing existed outside of her lips, tongue, teeth and body where it pressed against hers. She was intimately aware of every breath, every touch, and every little sound in that instant, and reveled in simply enjoying without thinking. Her hands grasped at Monique’s waist, pulling the girl towards her mindlessly. Ginny felt her smile against her lips as she twisted herself to press them more tightly together, groaning as she felt their breasts rubbing. Ginny kissed her way across Monique’s jaw, eventually taking an earlobe between her teeth before she swept her tongue around it, earning a gasp from the blonde. Both girls writhed and squirmed as they kissed, always wanting more. What might have been a minute or a day later, she was brought back to reality by a voice shrieking in agonizing pleasure, coming from the open door of one of the bedrooms.

Terry and his boyfriend Blaise, who had been similarly occupied as Ginny, looked over in amazement. The short spat they'd had over Blaise's supposed abandonment of Terry to the dancers earlier had been quickly forgotten as they sat entwined on the couch, until shocked by the girl's cries as well.

"I didn't know Cho spoke Cantonese." Terry said in surprise. 

"She doesn't." Came the slow reply from Blaise.

"Then what language is that?" Terry asked, looking confused. 

"Cantonese." Blaise replied.

The pair looked at each other for a long moment before they both turned to the source of the screaming again. 

"Jesus Christ Harry…" They said together.

Monique nudged Ginny with her shoulder and lifted her chin at the screen, forcing Ginny's attention away from the bedroom that contained her ex, who was fucking a girl into an enlightened plane of existence, from the sounds of things.

Pornstar Ginny had her face buried in the mattress by the hand shoving down between her shoulder blades, her back arched remarkably with her arse high in the air. The man hammering into her twisted his hips to better show her sex split wide to fit him as he smiled and laughed at the camera. With a 'watch this' look, he gathered her long red hair together, and wound it around his fist. With a yank of his bulging arms, Ginny's face snapped up until it was pointed towards the ceiling, her body bent almost over backwards. Her previously muffled cries of pleasure reached full volume, and she screamed in desperation for more.

The Ginny currently shivering from Monique's hot breath on her neck as they both watched tried desperately not to blush as her screen-self eagerly shouted her agreement to being a slut, loving his cock, and begged to be fucked harder.

"I don't even remember most of that!" Ginny exclaimed to Monique, meeting her eyes at a devastatingly close range.

Ginny was captivated by the blonde's smile when she replied, "So those guys fucked your memories out of you, and our host can fuck new languages into people….huh, want to find out how they compare?"

Ginny simply stared at Monique's smirk for a long moment, before she felt the mad laughter bubble to the surface, and fell against her in hysterics as everything finally became much too much for her to bear.

****************

When Harry and Cho emerged from the bedroom, it was to wild applause. Cho was glued to Harry's side, and positively oozed satisfaction, paying no attention to the crowd. Harry's hand rested comfortably on her arse, the tip of her tail twitching slowly. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, and she smiled widely as she kissed him on the cheek before she peeled herself away to strut towards the bar. Justin chose that moment to walk over and hand Harry a drink, and the two shared a smile and a laugh, neither taking their eyes off Cho's retreating form. As she turned the corner that would take her out of sight, she looked back at the two of them with a wide grin, and lingered just a moment longer to give them another look.

Harry seemed to shake himself at whatever Justin said next, then drained his drink and took a step towards the bulk of the crowd.

"Is everyone having a good time?" He shouted, and received a chorus of drunken cheers in response.

"Where'd your Hugh Hefner costume go?" Came a shout from a disappointed looking playboy bunny.

Harry smiled and looked down at the bright blue collared shirt he wore with 'Domino's' stitched on the chest. His matching hat struggled to contain the trademark messy black hair, and his tan shorts looked painfully tight, even where they landed well above his knees.

Harry ignored the question and struck an absurd, searching pose as he called out, "Who ordered the pizza?" His eyes scanned the room before he continued, "Well you better not have a way to pay for it, or my costume won't make any sense!"

Ginny knew she was missing the joke by the way Monique and the rest of the crowd howled with laughter, but didn't start to put it all together until she pointed out the bright green head of a huge, fake cock poking out of the leg of his shorts. Now that she was looking, the bulge was clearly visible through the tight material. 

Monique finally paused her laughter long enough to catch her confused look. "Pizza guy? No money? Massive schlong?" Blue eyes went wide, "C'mon Ginny, seriously? That's a great pornstar costume if I've ever seen one!"

Ginny wanted to laugh along, but was too annoyed at yet another swipe in her direction from Harry. But Monique went on, still completely without guile or malice, "Gorblimey, you've been in a bloody porno," she said as video Ginny's messy face was repeatedly slapped by two  _ real _ cocks, "And you don't recognize a pornstar costume when you see one?" She finished in confusion.

Harry had been joking with a few people as Monique expressed her disbelief to Ginny, but raised his voice again as he said, "While our night is far from over," he paused for cheers, "I would like to give everyone one final chance to vent any anger they may have towards our guest of honor." He raised his hand to forestall some overblown booing and hissing. "We've had our fun, and once we've all taken our shots, we can let it be just an embarrassing story we break out at next year's party!" He smiled at the cheers, before a little of the fire it took to kill Riddle showed through the drunk in an outrageous costume. "Because you all know I don't like bullies." He signaled to Dean, who nodded back as he changed the movie to something appropriate for a wild sex party. Namely, more porn.

Ginny looked at Harry, sorrowfully, but grateful. At least until the first handful of cheesy snack puffs were launched at her, and by association, Monique. 

But that was the worst of it, and Ginny knew as she looked around and saw some angry faces mixed in with indifference, and even a few rueful smiles, that Harry had treated her better than she deserved. She had a path back to friendship with him and the rest of the Hogwarts students, and she shook her head at herself. Things to be embarrassed about, she had wished for. 

Harry wandered around a bit after his announcement, as Monique chatted with her and the small group they were seated with. She watched him shake hands, make people smile, and enjoyed that he seemed relaxed and happy, for once. And she knew the truth of his earlier statement that neither of them really knew themselves. She smiled as he was snagged by Demelza Robins in her 'sexy cowgirl' outfit and forced into a seat so she could immediately straddle him. She kicked her legs out with her hat held high, loosing a rebel yell that made half the room jump, then chuckle. 

Deciding it was time for a drink or two, she untangled herself from Monique as the other girl chatted with one of the dancers she knew. Trying to make sure what could be covered by her costume, was, she made it to the bar and started trying to assemble her drink without much luck when she overheard the brogue of Morag MacDougal say, "...was a right good gag, ya?" 

"Which part?" Came the response from Cho, her cultured tones sounding out of place.

"He dinnae really have you screamin' like that, ya?"

Ginny thought she could here the smile in Cho's voice. "So I might be learning Cantonese to take a more active role in my family's business, but the rest was all Harry." Ginny heard a strange clicking during a pause, and realized it was Cho's heels hitting the floor as she shuddered at the memory. "The things that boy can do with his mouth…" Cho made an obscene sound of satisfaction, and then giggled with her friend. 

"I dinnae think he ha' it in 'im" Morag replied in admiration. 

"He didn't," Cho said. "At least not until all this" she went on, likely indicating the whole party. "This is a broken Harry trying to figure himself out, and just not caring what anyone thinks anymore," she said, a tinge of sadness to her voice.

Morag made an angry 'tsk'ing sound and Cho 'Mmhmm'ed in reply.

"Just think," Cho said, "In one night, Ginny Weasley getting gangbanged on camera did more to break Harry Potter than Voldemort managed to do altogether in the last years of the war."

Ginny walked away as quietly as she could, new feelings of guilt and shame eclipsing the old. So she missed Cho's last words.

"But who knows," she shrugged, "He's Harry Potter. He'll come through this stronger, and it might turn into a good thing that he found out who he really is earlier than later. Merlin knows the boy needs to live a little."

She finished with a smile at Harry as he danced wildly, sandwiched between a riotously laughing Angelina and a smirking Blaise, the party laughing and cheering them on.

******************

Ginny found herself a quiet corner to throw her own party, but one of the pity variety. She let the world pass her by there for a while, hearing the shouts, cheers, moans, and laughter of the most out of control group she'd ever seen. When she finally talked herself into rejoining them, it was to see much the same as she had expected, but with many couples having rearranged or swapped out with groups that had been in the bedrooms before. Her eyes searched for Harry, finding him drinking and chatting with a group who all seemed to be taking a break. 

Ginny tried not to scowl as she saw Monique pressed up against him, one of her long legs crossed into his. Her suspenders were perfectly positioned to intrigue and entice. Ginny  picked her way carefully across the room, the sights and sounds chipping away at her misery. She nearly tripped trying to sneak around two of the bow-tied dancers, only to be quickly surrounded by hot, hard, oily bodies wearing next to nothing. She smiled her way through, more affected than she let on. When she finally made it over to Harry and Monique, she found her gaze lingering longer and longer on the overt sexual acts happening around her, and her look at Harry carried a smoldering heat.

"Hey Gin." He said simply. 

"Holy. Shite." Monique exclaimed as she looked between the two of them, her eyes finally landing on Ginny. "This is the guy?" She asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded, thinking it had been pretty obvious, but not wanting to think poorly of her friend. 

"This guy just found out you cheated on him by making a gangbang porn, and he's this cool about it?" She asked, looking between them again.

Harry nodded, then shrugged, and Ginny simply stood quietly. 

"Oh hell no!" Monique said seriously. "There's no way you're actually that chill with this. Trust me," she said, indicating the screen where she was now the star, being pounded between two men while sucking a third, "I know." She finished, as if that had anything to do with them.

"Right." She said firmly, resolve shined in her eyes, "There's only one thing to do now." She climbed from the chair she had been sharing with Harry and looked at each of them in turn. "You're going to absolutely  _ wreck _ this slut Harry," she said to him, then looked at Ginny with a wickedly sinful grin. "And I'm going to help."


End file.
